


My Love

by laubigail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Badass Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lemon, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi Ackerman, Sex, Sexual Content, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubigail/pseuds/laubigail
Summary: Daphne Kallis, one of the most commendable soldiers ever to exist. Not only was she principled and talented in combat and strategies, but she was also known for being the only person Levi Ackerman would open up to. But little do they know, she was actually transmigrated into this familiar universe due to a car accident that caused her death. In her previous life, she was a fan of the series “Attack on Titan” and a big Levi Ackerman kinner. Knowing that she was reincarnated into the world of “Attack on Titan”, she’s determined to change the storyline of the story to avoid the unfortunate and tragic events from happening in the near future.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hey, author here ^_^, this is my first ao3 fanfic lmao sorry if it's so bad and I hope you enjoy xx

_Why is it so noisy?_ Daphne thought to herself, slightly opening her faint, almond-shaped eyes as the noise progressively became cacophonous. _Where am I? Didn’t I get hit by a car just now? How am I even still alive? Did someone save me?_ Her mind, now clouded with confusion and questions.

She had just walked out of her university, stressing over the upcoming vast papers that she needs to submit to her teachers before the end of the month. She was known for being the “flower girl of the campus” by many of her batch-mates. She was pretty, kind, smart, and overall perfect, however, her relatives thought otherwise. Born from an accidental affair, she was loathed by her own family. She suffered from constant abuse, both physical and verbal, and finally, after she had just graduated high school, she decided to commit disownment from her family and become independent. Obviously, after years of trauma, her sense of trusting people deteriorates and her anxiety escalates. The only thing that could cure her depression is binge-watching her favorite anime series titled “Attack on Titan” and admiring her favorite character, Levi Ackerman. Unlike her friends who also admire him, her main attraction was not his looks but instead, the sufferings he had to go through as a child, young adult, and his present-self. She was astonished and amazed by his mental and physical capabilities and most importantly, his adoring personality.

As she was just thinking about her husbando while crossing the road, a car, driven by a seemingly drunk person, crashed unto her despite the traffic lights radiating its red shine. Daphne got knocked out and unconsciously, on the brink of death. This caused a mild pandemonium. Bystanders were in an uproar and before the ambulance managed to arrive at the destination, Daphne had died.

 _If that happened previously…then why am I here? Is this how heaven looks like? Huh…wait…why is heaven so raggedy…?_ She fully opened her eyes in complete shock, reminding herself to stay calm before concluding. _I should get up first._ As she pushed herself up to be in a sitting position, she analyzed her surroundings.

She was lying on top of a stained, white bed. It looked as if it hasn’t been washed in decades and was found in the dirty, crowded streets. On her right, there was a tiny badly damaged wooden table that can only accommodate one lamp and on her left, was a wall, as dirty as the bedsheet that lies beneath her body. Dwelling about the bacteria that are sheltering themselves on the stained wall and bedsheet made her jump out of the bed and stumble onto a grubby cloth, making her trip on the floor. Hearing the banging noise ended the cacophony that was produced from outside of the room and footsteps of inferentially two to three people could be heard.

She was already bracing herself for the worst to come. She spotted a knife that she could use if these most likely predators are going to resort to physical abuse and torture her. She was in an “unfamiliar world”, it was normal for her to be terrified of what was going to happen. Each produced step made her heartbeat louder and louder. She trembled and ready the knife behind her as she sat down on the floor.

Momentarily, the two people came into the room. One male, owning a slender and smart appearance, and a female, owning a typical housewife and loving energy. “My Daphne! You’ve finally regained consciousness!” The tender-hearted lady spoke as she, along with the man, ran up and hugged her. It startled her, making the couple look at each other with an obviously concerning face.

“Daphne…are you still feeling sick?” The gentleman asked while he laid his palm on her soft forehead.

“Who…who are you, people…? Where am I? What do you mean by ‘finally regaining my consciousness?!?” She spouts carelessly without fulfilling her reminders of keeping herself calm.

She was in denial of the fact that she might have been reincarnated into an unknown era. Not that she doesn’t believe in reincarnation, she just never thought of it generally. Her opinions towards reincarnation were blank as she doesn’t like giving out opinions towards something without fully studying in the field.

The woman in front of her broke down into tears, screaming and blaming herself for not paying more attention to her own daughter. Daphne remained in deep thought. _Daughter? What is the fucking hell are they even talking about?_

The lad comforted his wife, hugging her while giving out sugarcoated words of comfort. “Now, now there Miraila. Don’t cry, my beautiful wife.”

“But she doesn’t even remember anything after that happened.”

He shushed her politely and said, “Then let us make her remember what happened. The doctor did mention the possibility of her getting short-term amnesia before, right? Bring your hopes up. We still have a chance of changing things to their original state.”

“I guess…you’re right Frank.”

 _Oi fuckers. Can you just tell me what the fuck happened to me before I got reincarnated?_ She thought, however, she kept it to herself as she felt sympathy towards the lady and gentleman for the loss of their original daughter.

Briefly, Miraila decided to calm herself down and face the situation that beholds in front of her. She let out a heavy sigh and a frown, worrying that they won’t be able to regain the memories of their lovely, only daughter. “Daphne…you fell in a coma for nearly 5 months now due to a sudden infection of encephalitis (btw I’m not a doctor or anything so if it’s not accurate my bad) You promptly passed out on the ground when you were playing tag with your underground friends.” The man spoke as silence came into the room briefly.

 _Wait…underground…does he mean...that underground…?_ “What do you mean underground?” She asked, feeling sure that her guess was just mere and would not possibly take place. _Could it be that I got reincarnated into the universe of Attack on Titan?!?!_ She freaked out.

“The underground city…is a subterranean city just beneath the capital city of Mitras, inside of Wall Sina of Paradis Island. We’ve been living here for nearly our whole entire life. I work as an underground merchant and your mother stays at home, in charge of taking care of you and other house affairs. Surely, after hearing this you remember at least bits of your memories, right…?” The father spoke with a gentle voice.

She shook her head. The look of disappointment could be read from their faces. Although she was not their original daughter, she felt as if she could trust these people, considering how much love and sincerity they have shown in front of her. But she was still unsure on whether this was a stunt or they were being genuine.

 _So…I got reincarnated into the world of Attack on Titan huh…?_ Thinking about it made her nearly collapse on the spot, but thankfully, the tender-hearted mother instantaneously grabbed her daughter’s head with both of her soft, gentle palms, before hitting the ground.

“Frank…we should explain to her later. She mustn’t lack rest. Let her sleep for a while as she has just regained consciousness a couple of moments ago.” Miraila suggested. Frank agreed and nodded his head without any arguments. They laid Daphne’s body on the dirty, white bed and blew away the tiny spark of fire that was placed inside of the lamp. Slowly, leaving the room with utter silence to avoid further discomfort from happening.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_


	2. Our First Meeting (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne decided to explore a bit of the underground city and met a certain someone along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still kind of an introduction to the plot of the story so you won't immediately meet the other scout regiment characters. But dw I won't keep you waiting that long hehe just gotta build the plot first

**PART 1**

_It's been at least 3 days since I got reincarnated into the Attack on Titan universe._ Daphne thought to herself, giving out a stoic, blank expression as she sat on the wooden chair that was placed near the medium-sized window across her aged bed. She has been residing inside of the given room ever since she woke up, still in utter shock of the situation that she got tangled into. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She asked herself while fidgeting her feminine, long, slender fingers. 

Silence dominated the room as she suddenly came to think of what her supposedly new mother and father previously explained to her regarding her personal information. Hearing it does not shock her one bit until they mentioned her current age, which is 7 years old. _How did a_ 7-year-old _suffer from such a deadly brain infection?!?!_

"Hah...this is just...tiring. And not only that, I literally live in the underground city. A city where so many bandits live!" She exclaimed as she stood up and rubbed her forehead in hopes of finding a way to get out of this situation. "I need some fresh air. I think I'm going to head out for a while." She spoke to herself in the cold, poorly furniture room. She exited the room, in hopes of knowing more of the world she lives in as the description of the underground city in the manga and anime was not as clear as the description of the walls that lie above this city, and excused herself from Miraila and Frank. 

As soon as she left the old small cottage, it was cacophonous. So many people roaming around the dirty streets. Some fighting, some stealing, some arguing, so many things are happening at one timeframe. It made her feel very uncomfortable and the desire of going back inside the house grew bigger significantly. However, in order to solve a problem, she knows that she must investigate and face it herself. Avoiding her feelings of discomfort, she proceeded to walk around the streets, walking in a rather insecure stance, seeing as the streets were mostly crowded by adults. _Lord have mercy for all the sins I have committed in my previous life and don't let a random stranger approach or even bother me in any sort of way._

As she went further and further, she noticed that this part of the street wasn't particularly as cacophonous as before, rather, it was quite empty and peaceful. _Finally, seems like God answered my prayers. Now, I can finally rest at-._ As she thought of how grateful she was that no stranger bothered her on the way, loud panting and whimper noises could be heard from an upcoming alleyway (no not sex ya). _What the fuck was that?_ It completely shocked her. The faint sounds of beating progressively became louder and louder. _Hah...seems like some punk is just beating up another person. I don't think I need to che-_. "L-Levi stop it!" a kid spoke while struggling to catch some air. "I-I-I swear we don't know where Uncle Kenny is! We just saw him leaving. He didn't tell us where he is off to!" another kid spoke as he choked and vomited. _Did they just fucking said Levi?!?!? As in Levi Ackerman?!?!?!?!?!??_ Thinking about the fact that the Levi Ackerman is just a couple of meters away from her made her nearly collapse in excitement and joy. _Okay I did say going through this was shitty but the fact that Levi Ackerman exists in the same era of my reincarnation just made it 20 times better!_ She closed her eyes and jumped in eagerness. "You fucking liars. If you don't fucking answer where Kenny is I'll slit your throats." child Levi spoke. _Okay now is not the time to simp over Levi. I need to save them before he actually slit their throats._

She ran quickly towards the alleyway and made a noise, produced by her foot, that was able to catch their attention. "Hey, what are you doing there!" She screamed loudly, making Levi distracted and enabling the two children to escape from their brink of death. "Tch. Get lost before I cut your throat too." Levi threatened. _Ah...Kenny...I know you left him because you didn't feel as if you were being a good father figure, but...the least you could do was to say goodbye to him._ Thinking about the unfortunate events that he had to go through at such a young age made her heartache. Instinctively, Daphne approached him slowly. "Oi, did you not hear a word I just said? I'll seriously cut your throat." He hissed as he cleaned his blood-covered knife. _I know...this is very risky. He could actually slit my throat but, seeing him bear the pain alone makes me feel sad. I want to help him. I want to comfort him._ Daphne thought to herself, still slowly approaching the raven-haired boy.

"I don't like reminding people thrice but it seems like you're new to this neighborhood. Once again, and this will be your last warning. If you don't get lost now. I will-"

"Hey, stop moving, you're hand is bleeding. Let me help cure it." She cuts his threatening statement while reaching and grabbing his vacant, left hand gently as if she has discovered some precious national treasure.

He was startled, pulling back his left hand swiftly and threatening her with the knife on his right hand by pointing it next to her left side of her neck. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a rather aggressive expression.

 _Captain...you're as cautious as ever_ huh. "Haha...calm down. I'm just trying to heal your hand. If you leave it be, you'll get an infection!" 

Still remaining in the same position, Levi responded "Do I look like I care about it?"

 _Haha...seriously...I know this is not the time to be thinking about this but...seeing his child-self getting mad is just so incredibly_ cute. Daphne chuckled at the thought of it. "You shouldn't be careless towards yourself. Come on, lend me your hand, I'm not going to bite." 

Seeing at how he still stood there without flinching or moving a single muscle, she decided to back off a little and visually proof him that she is not occupied with weapons by pulling both of her side pockets, touching her chest and back area as an indication that she is not bringing any weapons, and even taking off her shoes. "See, I told you that I won't bite. Besides, even if I were to attack you, you would obviously win since you have a knife in your hand and impeccable fighting skills." _Yeah, you have impeccable fighting skills cause you're an Ackerman but I'll let Kenny get the chance of telling you that. I'll just foreshadow fufu-._

"Tch, fine. Make it quick. I don't like wasting time." He hissed, making Daphne giggle at his cold response. "Okay, give me your hand." 


	3. Our First Meeting (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne decided to explore a bit of the underground city and met a certain someone along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I was supposed to upload this last night but then aot s4 ep 14 came out and ofc I cried my eyes out when the Levi vs Zeke scene came in :(

LEVI'S POV

The day began normally. I woke up, wandered around the streets with Kenny, and beaten another group of assholes to survive in this shitty world. Of course, that was what I thought until Kenny left the scene without saying any proper goodbyes. _Why did that bastard leave me? What did I do? Will he come back?_ I thought to myself as I pass a pair of young boys, seemingly the same age as me, who were gossiping about Kenny's disappearance. At that time, I lost my composure, like always, and dragged them into a nearby alleyway despite knowing the fact that they have nothing to do with his whereabouts. 

I punched them, kicked them, I made them beg for mercy regardless of their innocence. I felt like putting my anger and annoyance out on someone. I felt sick of people. Sick of how everyone abandoned me, how they would always disappear, how I always end up being alone in this disgusting world, bearing all the pain and sadness alone. 

One screamed, "L-Levi stop it!" as he mostly defended his face with the help of his two slender arms.

"I-I-I swear we don't know where Uncle Kenny is! We just saw him leaving. He didn't tell us where he is off to!" the other said as he choked and vomited a moderate amount of blood.

"You fucking liars. If you don't fucking answer where Kenny is I'll slit your throats." I hissed, knowing how ironic I'm being right now and continuing the beating of these two young boys, leading to the production of whimpering and panting noises. _Why is it that I'm always left alone? What did I ever do to earn their abandonment towards me?_ I thought deeply, giving out an unsympathetic reaction and still recommencing the one-sided fight as I was still in hopes of finding the answer to this never-ending complication. _Will I always be like this?_

During the time that I was nearly about to place the two boys at the edge of death, a banging noise, those of afoot, was produced in the same alleyway. I looked to the right, curious of who was brave and dumb enough to disturb a fight in the empty, dark alleyway. Noticing how I lost my focus on my previous main objectives, the two boys took this chance as an advantage for them to escape their brink of death. Although I nearly got them, I whatsoever was not pissed off of the fact that this distraction made me let loose of them as they weren't as important to kill anyway. 

As I glanced at the producer of the banging noise, my eyes were blinded by the rays of light, making me cover my sensitive eyes and impossible to see clearly who has distracted me. After a couple of moments, the inconvenience was gradually fading, enabling me to slowly lower my left hand that was covering my eyes and now seeing the 'nuisance' clearly. I expected to see a man whose chest was big, muscles were broad, and a face of a nightmare. Instead, all I saw was a girl, probably younger than me, radiating the same loving energy as my mother, Kuchel, back when she was alive. 

"Hey, what are you doing there!" She screamed courageously, making her own voice echo a bit around the area. _Who the hell is she?_ _Why is she being so careless? She looks so fragile and yet she dares herself to disrupt a fight in an empty alleyway?_

"Tch. Get lost before I cut your throat too." I threatened, expecting a fearful expression coming from this unknown girl. Instead, her face saddens a tad bit, and slowly approached herself towards me. 

I was confused. _What is she doing? Why isn't she backing off? I really can't predict her next move._ "Oi, did you not hear a word I just said? I'll seriously cut your throat." I hissed as I wiped off the nasty blood stained on my knife. 

Despite hearing my threats, she proceeds to approach me slowly. _What the fuck? Did she not hear me? Tch. Might as well warn her one more time. If she doesn't listen to me then I'll just slit her throat._

"I don't like reminding people thrice but it seems like you're new to this neighborhood. Once again, and this will be your last warning. If you don't get lost now. I will-"

"Hey, stop moving, you're hand is bleeding. Let me help cure it," she said as she reached and grabbed my vacant, left hand with utter gentleness.

I was stunned, well, mostly startled, making me unconsciously pull my hand away from hers and point the knife that I held on my right hand to the left side of her slender neck. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked with a cautious attitude. 

"Haha...calm down. I'm just trying to heal your hand. If you leave it be, you'll get an infection!" she responded as she gave me a warm, bright smile that I haven't received in a while. _Why does she care for me so much? We don't even know each other. I should be careful, who knows, she might be carrying a weapon._ "Do I look like I care about it?" I asked as I remained in the same threatening position. 

_Why is she not responding? Is she finally going to give up?_ I thought. Silence dominated the scene as I stared deeply into her eyes, still in hopes of trying to read her foggy mind. After a couple of moments of complete quietude, she let out a chuckle. "You shouldn't be careless towards yourself. Come on, lend me your hand, I'm not going to bite." 

As If turned into a stone, I stood there, still pointing at her neck, not buying what she just said. _Seriously? I'm not that naive to believe that an underground young girl like you, who stood there, watching me beat innocent young boys and out of nowhere suddenly wants to tend to my minor injury, is not carrying any weapons, and have hidden ill-intentions._

She raised an eyebrow and backed off a little. _Is she going to leave now?_ I asked myself. Instead, she visually proved to me that she is not carrying any weapons, as if she could read my thoughts. She pulled out her pockets, touched her chest and back, and even took off her shoes. "See, I told you that I won't bite. Besides, even if I were to attack you, you would obviously win since you have a knife in your hand and impeccable fighting skills." She spoke. _Well, she does have a point. I could just strangle her fragile self if she ever shows hints of her hostility._

 _Tch. How complicating. She doesn't seem harmful but can I even trust anyone from the underground city? Every single person in this city, regardless of their social-economic background, is malevolent._ The debate went on and on inside my mind, making her wait a while for my response. After a couple of moments filled with rebuttals, I finally came to the conclusion that if she were to do anything bad in the slightest bit, I'll kill her with my own bare hands. 

"Tch, fine. Make it quick. I don't like wasting time." I hissed, as I lowered the knife from her left side of her neck. 

She let out a giggle. "Okay, give me your hand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda bad aghgha but dw it's not that important. it's basically the same as the previous one but with different points of view.  
> If you liked the storyline, please share with the other Levi simps ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡


End file.
